


On This Cold Night (Our Bed is Still Warm)

by KrisEleven



Series: Mithros Bless Us, Every One [5]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Forum: Goldenlake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a fierce winter's storm on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Cold Night (Our Bed is Still Warm)

**Author's Note:**

> Another written for Goldenlake's Advent Calendar, this one for Wishing Well Week! Elsceetaria and Elizabeth Collins wanted a Neal/Yuki sweetness fic.

* * *

The shutters rattled against the cold wind, icy pellets of snow barraging the panes. The wind entered the room with every gust, over the presents half-opened on the table and floor. It passed by the fireplace, stirring the ashes of the fire that had been left to gutter and go out over the course of the night.

The room was cold, the servants having abandoned it for this evening, leaving its occupants to their privacy.

The bed was warm, Neal pressed against Yuki's back as he whispered some poetry into her ear, the breath of him on her cheek and the ridiculous sweetness of his words making her turn her head to giggle into her pillow.

Neal smiled and pressed a kiss to his new bride's neck. Yuki turned her head swiftly, catching her new husband's lips with her own.

The wind rattled the shutters and the room cooled against its onslaught, but the bed was warm.


End file.
